Birthday
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Anakin may have brought balance to the Force, but it is his children, who bring balance to him. Part of the Happy family AU series (you don't have to read the first one really! But you'll understand more if you do). Shameless Skywalker family fluff!


He can already feel the twin's excitement. Even from in his bedroom, he can feel their anticipation and it tugs a smile over his lips. They've been looking forward to this for _days_ now, always whispering about it whenever Padme isn't in the room. He can't blame them, an opportunity to surprise their mother doesn't come often, much less on her birthday, and they're excited to get started. Well, who is he to keep them waiting? Carefully, he slips out of the bed, watching his wife for any sign of her waking up. Thankfully, there is none, so he grabs his thin black sleep robe and pulls it on as he walks to the door. The senate kept her late last night, much later than usual, the children were already bathed and in bed by the time she got home. Just like them, she was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow.

As he walks down the hallway, the sound of whispering catches his attention, and Luke's head is the first to pop out from his bedroom grinning that boyish grin of his. He should have known they'd be up and waiting for him by now… His children are early risers thus, there is no more lazy mornings for the Skywalkers unfortunately. Unless of course, Sabe is here. "Is it time?" His son's excited whisper draws another smile from Anakin, and he reaches out to ruffle the boy's hair. Behind him, from inside the bedroom, he hears Leia's whine.

"Luke! _I_ was going to ask him that!"

 _Children_.

"Yes, it's time, come on." It's almost strange, seeing them both emerging from the one bedroom, they're always together in any other room, but their bedrooms are strictly off limits to one another apparently. He still remembers the _fit_ Leia threw when Luke wondered into her room one time. Padme says they just need space from each other from time to time, that it's natural, but Anakin doesn't want them to begin growing apart just yet. However there is something holding them together, something he hasn't pointed out to his beloved – or Master Yoda – quite yet. It's odd; he doesn't know how to explain it… They have a bond, one that's more than the love between brother and sister, stronger than any usual twin bond… They seem to sense one another from time to time. Leia always _always_ knows where her brother is, and just the other day, she cut her finger while helping Padme with dinner and Luke's head lifted to look at his sister so fast it was a wonder his little neck didn't ache. And more than once he's seen them look at each other from across the room for long moments, then start laughing, and he wonders if they're communicating in some way. It's something he's going to let happen naturally. A bond between them, even one as strong as this, is theirs alone.

They reach the kitchen, and while they busy themselves with climbing up, onto stools so they can reach the counter, he pulls everything they're going to need from the cupboards; he'd sent Threepio out with them yesterday to fetch everything. Whatever happened out there, they returned covered in mud, roaring with laughter while the droid muttered about " _complete disrespect!"_ He'd send both droids off to the spa they both enjoy so much later to make up for his hellions.

Behind him, he hears R2 chirp and the children talking back to the droid. Leia's always preferred Threepio, he teaches her languages and cooking and she thinks he's "prettier". Something R2 wasn't happy to hear… Anakin laughs quietly as he remembers the way the droid sulked in the corner all day after that. Luke on the other hand is obsessed with his father's droid. He follows him around all day, wide eyed and impressed with all the tricks he knows. Whenever Anakin is fixing his old friend up, his son is always hovering nearby, asking questions and handing over the tools needed, so much so, that he's beginning to teach Luke the basics in mechanics. The boy's good at it… Eager to learn everything. _Eager to be just like him,_ or so Padme says.

It's always amusing, when he takes Luke along to the temple to sit in on a Youngling lesson or two while he reports to the Council, to see how proud he is to point out _exactly_ who his father is.

And everything could have been very different had they not won their battle against the Council about the twin's training… They could have been taken, raised within the temple with only fleeting moments with he and Padme. They would have barely known who they were… Even before they were born, the idea was unthinkable, and after they were born, it simply wasn't an option. Thank the Force Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti stood for them, if they had not… He certainly wouldn't have the relationship he has with his children now.

It's for the best that he oversees their training for now, while Luke lives and breathes anything to do with the Jedi, Leia is not quite as interested in it as her brother. He'd hoped they'd both yield lightsabers one day, but it's clear now his daughter's interests lay elsewhere. If anything, it looks more like she'll follow her mother's footsteps in the senate. Bail Organa has already offered to tutor her in politics and Padme was quick to agree. The man is fond of Leia, and she enjoys their lessons. While she may not dawn Jedi robes one day, Anakin is determined to teach her the way of the Force anyway, it's as strong with her as it is her brother. She must know how to use it.

"Alright Luke," Anakin hands his son the small jug and Leia huffs, disappointed at not being picked, "go fill this up. Fill it to the blue line – and let's not use the Force this time." Last time they'd attempted something like this with the Force, Sabe ended up soaked, and Padme slipped on the wet spot. His son still had a way to go before he could wield the Force for more casual day to day things. And his wife has since banned such things inside the apartment until they'd both mastered the skill completely. At the subtle reminder of the chaos he'd caused, Luke blanches and nods, hopping off of the stool and Anakin watches him follow his instructions. Physically, Luke is just like him… A mop of blonde hair, his blue eyes, even his build is akin to how he was at eight years old. He's a little small, but he's growing fast, so they aren't worried about that. His son is far healthier than Anakin was at that age, thank the Force. Neither of his children knew hardship the way he had and he intends to keep it that way. Padme thinks their son will look just like him one day, when he's older… And he thinks she's right.

Luke is all Padme though. His personality and Anakin's are night and day. He is calm and collected, always evaluating possible outcomes before following through with an action, whenever he's upset; he seeks isolation more than anything else, even seems to prefer it to comfort. It's something they've tried to help him grow out of, but Anakin fears this is a trait that'll last for life.

Leia is the opposite to her brother in many, many ways, physically, she's Padme's miniature, she has her mother's warm brown eyes, long bushy curls, the very same jawline and nose. As she gets older, Anakin is sure more even similarities will appear. And yet, as similar as his daughter is to Padme, she is different in many more. For Leia, to think is to act, she is volatile, her wit as sharp as any blade, impatient and says what she thinks, regardless of consequences. Through her, Anakin sees a little of what he's put Obi-Wan through all these years. The old man says it's payback, and he's inclined to believe him. It's all of this that tells him she'll be a fantastic politician if she learns to hold her tongue from time to time. She's made for it… Bail tells him she's expressed an interest in following her mother's footsteps toward the throne of Naboo… Neither he nor Padme know how to feel about that.

Though Anakin has no doubt his daughter is meant for a throne.

Luke is in charge of pouring the mixtures and getting the measurements correct while Leia cracks the eggs and whisks. It's amazing, how independent these two are… They're their own little people. He only has to stand by and oversee to ensure there's no mixture thrown around. _It wouldn't be the first time_ … When the mixture is done, Anakin slides it into the oven and sets the timer. A tug at his robe catches his attention, and there's Leia, grinning up at him in that way that makes him just melt. Padme always says their daughter has him wrapped around her little finger…

"Do you think mommy will like it if we make her a card too?" Anakin scoops her up, into his arms to press a kiss to her cheek, earning him a delighted squeal and her sweet giggle.

"I think she'll love that sweetheart. Go on; get your brother involved too." The second her little feet touch the floor, she's off, faster than any Force-run, he swears it. While his children occupy themselves, Anakin sets about the clean-up job… The twins may know what they're doing, but that doesn't mean they aren't messy. While he cleans, he glances over at them, settled on the floor by the window, working on their card. The very fact that they've opted to share one, rather than make two, tells him there'll be arguments before they're done. So long as they don't wake their mother, he is content to let them fight it out… Until the fists fly…

The cleaning is done with quickly, so he leans back on the counter, watching his children and a sense of peace fills the room. It's the kind of contentment he'd never known until these two came along… They've given him a new sense of clarity, something _more_ to fight for… They and their mother are his light, and sometimes; they're the only thing that guides him through the darkness lurking in his soul. Every day he fights it to be worthy of them. Watching them now, Anakin's mind drifts, to what could have been… If he hadn't been strong enough to reject the dark side and Palpatine… What would have happened? _Everything_ would be different. Would Padme have ever forgiven him for his choices? Even if they would have only been to keep her safe… He sees now, what he couldn't before, that the dreams were warnings, not prophecies. Still, he wonders, what would have become of his children, had he given into the lure of the dark side? Would he have ever known them? He'd been _so desperate_ to protect his family that he'd almost destroyed it completely.

Even now, years after his death, Palpatine's sinister plots are only now _truly_ coming to light. The destruction of the Jedi, the creation of an Empire ruled only by Palpatine… It would have been the death of democracy, of _freedom_ and he might have been part of it. He may have even taken the lives of his friends! His _brothers and sisters_ of the Order. Padme could have… His dreams would have become reality, and Force only knows where his children would be now.

Whatever fate had in store for them if he'd followed such a path, Anakin is glad he'll never know it. _This_ is the life he's always wanted, it's only now, after all these years, that sees the truth. He doesn't need more power, doesn't _have_ to be the most powerful Jedi in existence. He has all he needs here, and nothing else matters. Power is a fleeting thing, but it is through Luke and Leia that he shall live on, through them his life truly means something. These realisations don't mean the beast; the darkness inside of him is gone… He may never truly be free from its influence, but he is strong enough to fight it now, to keep it caged away and hidden from the world.

Anakin may have brought balance to the Force, but it is his children, who bring balance to him.

His thoughts are quickly forgotten when he hears said children arguing, just as he knew they would. Even their spats make him smile… Padme always shakes her head, exasperated with the pair, but Anakin finds them genuinely amusing. Especially when Luke attempts to verbally best his sister… Much like he and their mother, it is impossible. The women of the Skywalker family are too quick witted for them to keep up with.

"Luke _I'm_ doing the L's! Mine are prettier than yours; I do them every day you know!"

"So do I!"

"…Oh…"

Their exchange makes him laugh, shaking his head… He loves listening to them, whether they're talking or arguing because they're brilliant. The way they speak to one another is so utterly endearing at times that it makes him want a whole brood of children. They'd have more already if it was his choice, but Padme is adamant that these are more than enough right now. Still, he is working at changing her mind. Hopefully she'll relent sooner than later… Perhaps he'll finally convince her fully on their visit to Naboo next month…

When the cake is finally ready and cooled, he leaves the twins under Threepio's watch to decorate and steps outside, onto the veranda. The cool air is refreshing, and his eyes close as he enjoys it for a moment, bracing his forearms on the railing. This thoughts from earlier still linger in his mind; pestering him with a thousand unanswered questions and theories. Master Yoda had told him, that with meditation, everything will be answered, but Anakin isn't sure he _wants_ to know. The knowledge of what he could have been capable of may just tear apart this bliss he's created for himself here. It could ruin everything, and he will not give Palpatine the pleasure.

He hopes the Sith's afterlife is a painful one, a never ending wave of suffering for what he planned to do to him and his family. Such thoughts are wrong, he knows that, but that doesn't change how he feels. Even now they are not truly free of Palpatine's influence; years later and his followers still work in his name, swearing revenge and crafting plans to destroy them all. Anakin fears there'll never be true peace in this galaxy again… That his children won't ever know a life free from enemies, of loss and pain.

 _It is the will of the Force_. This is what Obi-Wan tells him whenever they speak of it, and his former master is right. It is beyond any of their control now.

Soon enough his moment is over and he returns to the warmth of the apartment, filled by the laughter of Luke and Leia, their little tiff long forgotten already. When his son sees him, the smile he offers is enough to wipe away any thoughts of darkness and Palpatine. Nobody can take this from him. He moves to stand behind his children, peering over their shoulders to admire their good work. Frosting and sprinkles cover the cake's top, and above that are the words, " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE LOVE YUO – L AND L"._ The writing is cramped, and a little squished in order to fit it all in the small space, but they've managed it. If the varied writing style is anything to go by, Threepio has made them take turns… A miracle if he ever has seen one. Anakin doesn't even have the heart to point out their little error in spelling.

"It's wonderful! Your mother will love it…" Their proud smiles are sweetest thing Anakin has ever laid eyes upon. He has them climb down off their stools and run along to the fresher to wash away the cake mix, frosting and whatever else they're covered in before they wake Padme. While they're gone, he organises everything onto a tray so they're ready. If they don't wake her soon, she'll wake on her own and wonder in, ruining the surprise. He's usually the late sleeper between them, it's a wonder she's slept this long at all!

The children are back quickly enough, and Luke demands to carry the tray to his mother, however Anakin keeps a hold on it through the Force… They don't need someone slipping and causing a disaster. Threepio would faint. Thankfully, as they enter, Padme is still fast asleep, and Anakin leans back against the door as Leia climbs onto the bed to wake her, which she does by none too gently jumping, making Anakin wince… He thought Leia would be the one to give her mother a gentle awakening… Apparently not. Well, now he knows for next time he supposes…

Padme wakes with a gasp, sitting up, and smiling at the sight of their excited child bouncing beside her… "Good morning! Why are you both so excited?!" It's as if she's forgotten her own special day, and Anakin only grins wider… Of course she didn't expect anything. It's exactly why he planned the surprises he has today. She deserves the galaxy for what she's given him… Instead, he's bringing her family here, for a small celebration. It's been damn near impossible keeping the twins quiet about it. They're excited at the prospect of seeing their cousins, aunt and uncle, and grandparents and he can't blame them for that. He's excited to see them too; it's been too long since they've all been together.

"We have a surprise for you! And Luke carried it here, and I did the L's and…" Leia babbles on, as Padme meets his eyes across the bedroom… It really isn't often they get to surprise her like this, is it any wonder their children are about ready to burst? His wife's smile warms his heart, he swears she's never more beautiful than she is in moments like these, surrounded by the chaos of their family; she makes his breath catch in his throat. Thank the Force she loves him…

"Oh my! Bring it here Luke." Their son does just that, and he's _so careful_ that Anakin almost feels guilty for not trusting him to do it on his own. Still… He isn't about to release the tray from his invisible hold quite yet. Rather safe than sorry of course. "You two did this? It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Anakin watches his wife and children and the wave of gratitude he feels is overwhelming, it's something beautiful. When she'd come back into his life he would never have dreamed they would one day share this… For so long she was all that he'd ever wanted, ever needed… Everything he worked toward. And by some miracle she loves him every bit as much as he loves her. What he did to deserve it, he'll never know, but he'd happy do it over and over again in thanks. Nothing dark would ever touch his family; Anakin swears it to the Gods themselves. His family are his _life_ , their every breath is a gift to him, and the knowledge that his own thirst for power, his own _weakness_ could have torn this away from him is a strong reminder to keep him in check. _This_ is the man he is supposed to be, not the all-powerful Jedi Master he'd always thought. _This_ is the man his mother would be proud of, not the power-lusting boy he'd once been. Padme said once, that this is their second chance, and she was right. Anakin doesn't take that lightly. His wife, his children, they're his absolution, his redemption… In this bedroom he has everything he shall ever want, everything he'll ever need.

Anything else, simply doesn't matter.

 ** _A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I know a lot of you were looking forward to more from this universe so I had to deliver. These stories will be in no chronological order, Luke and Leia could be children in one, adults in another and babies in the next. I hope you guys like this one as much as the last._**


End file.
